Tidak Ada Penyesalan
by Muscat-Dunghill
Summary: Ia memimpikan kematian yang patriotik... Roiai, pascaepisode 51, AU


**Disclaimer : **Fullmetal-Alchemist © Arakawa-sensei & Square-Enix.

**Sinopsis **: Ia memimpikan kematian yang patriotik... (Roiai, pascaepisode 51, AU)

**A/N : **Wah, saya enjoy banget nulis fic ini sampai lupa tidur malem, hehehe. Terinspirasi dari berbagi fic Naruto genre angst, dan (lagi-lagi) lagu You and Me - Lifehouse. Siapin tissue paseo ya buat jaga-jaga…

---

**Tidak Ada Penyesalan**

---

Semasa kecil dulu, kamu sangat yakin bahwa kematian patriotik adalah jalan kematian yang paling cocok untuk dirimu. Kamu membayangkan betapa buku-buku pelajaran sejarah di masa depan akan mengelukan dirimu sebagai salah satu tokoh yang paling berpengaruh dalam peradaban dunia. Kamu menantikan datangnya waktu yang dijanjikan itu dengan dagu terangkat. Menembus segala misi militer dengan gagah berani, walau ketakgentaran itu harus terbayar mahal dengan kemanusiawiaanmu.

Tapi kamu tetap maju. Dan lolos. Maju. Dan lolos. Dalam hati kamu bertanya, bilamana maut datang menjemput.

Sepanjang hidupmu, tidak sebersit pun terlintas prasangka bahwa ternyata kematian akan mengklaimmu dalam wujud yang simpel; sebuah penyakit misterius yang belum ditemukan obatnya. Sejenis kanker.

Ketika dokter melepaskan berita itu sambil memberikanmu tatapan prihatin, kamu hanya mendengus tidak percaya. Kamu yakin, telah terjadi kesalahan diagnosis di sini. Kamu pulang dengan berjalan tegap, menembus derasnya hujan sore itu, tertawa geli dalam hati. Bahkan tewas karena tertabrak mobil pun lebih berseni daripada berhenti bernapas di atas tempat tidur ditemani berbotol-botol pil pereda rasa sakit, pikirmu.

Namun ketika kamu menemukan setitik noda merah pada saputangan setelah kamu terbatuk akut beberapa bulan kemudian, otot perutmu mengejang. Sekonyong-konyong bayangan akan kematian itu menyapamu. Kamu berusaha tidak peduli, karena kamu yakin, seorang kamu bukanlah manusia yang pantas terputus nyawa bukan dalam perang.

Lagipula, kamu tidak akan mati sebelum dapat menemukan kebenaran antara kamu dan _dia_.

Akhirnya seseorang harus membawamu ke unit pertolongan terdekat ketika menemukanmu roboh karena kehilangan kesadaran sebelum kamu memasuki apartemenmu.

---

Menakutkan, betapa penyakit itu menggerogotimu dalam waktu yang demikian singkat. Sekejap mata, sebagian fungsi tubuhmu hancur. Seorang kamu tiba-tiba hanya menjadi seonggok daging dan tulang yang tidak berdaya di atas ranjang rumah sakit, berbagai selang yang mengalirkan cairan penyokong hidup terjulur dari beberapa bagian tubuhmu. Kamu membenci keadaan tidak berdaya seperti itu.

Di atas semuanya, kamu membenci betapa kecemasan dan kesedihan membanjiri mata_nya_ ketika dia mengunjungimu di rumah sakit, juga caranya membuang muka ketika tatapan kalian beradu. Bagimu, sikapnya itu lebih menyakitkan daripada kondisi sarafmu yang sedang menggelegak seakan hendak terputus sekaligus.

Kamu berusaha tersenyum, mengatakan kalau dirimu baik-baik saja. Hanya flu. Tapi hanya orang bodoh yang percaya dengan kalimat penenanganmu, karena pada detik berikutnya, kamu nyaris meringkih kesakitan ketika penyakit itu mulai memakan paru-parumu. Ia melihat semua ekspresimu, dan betapa rasa sakitmu telah menghancurkan hatinya. Walau itu disembunyikannya dengan topeng wajah dingin yang nyaris, nyaris sempurna. Tetapi matanya—kanvas jiwanya—telah mengkhianatinya.

Di tengah efek suntikan morfin, kamu melihat bulir air mata tengah menuruni pipinya. Satu hal yang terdaftar di kepalamu sebelum menikmati pendiskontinuasian sementara itu adalah hangatnya genggaman tangan wanita itu. Kamu bersumpah untuk meminta maaf pada dirinya, jika kamu terbangun nanti.

Meminta maaf karena telah membuatnya menangis.

---

Sumpah itu tertunda.

Saat membuka mata, kamu menemukan ia telah tertidur dengan kepala tersandar di tepi ranjangmu. Tanganmu dan tangannya masih terkait, seperti sesaat sebelum morfin merengut kesadaranmu. Ruangan itu akan menjadi sepenuhnya gelap gulita, jika saja tidak ada satu lampu yang kini menyala sendu di meja samping ranjang. Di bawah temaram itu, kamu menghabiskan waktu dengan menatap wajahnya, menyibak poni pirangnya yang menutup sebagian wajahnya.

Ah, betapa dirimu ingin menghapus kerut yang begitu dalam di keningnya.

Kemudian 'rasa' itu datang kembali. Rasa yang ingin sekali kamu buang jauh-jauh ke dalam palung laut yang terdalam sejak kamu tahu apa artinya. Rasa yang seakan membunuhmu diam-diam. Rasa yang dengan segenap tenaga kamu tidak acuhkan, walau sebenarnya membuatmu bahagia setengah mati, juga khawatir setengah mati. Yang anehnya, semakin kamu tolak, semakin besar getarannya.

Kamu mengutuk pencipta rasa tersebut karena kembali mendatangkannya dalam situasi yang menurut penilaianmu sangat tidak tepat seperti sekarang ini. Ingin rasanya dirimu menangis. Pedih.

---

Ia datang dan pergi, begitu rutin.

Bisa dibilang, kegiatanmu yang paling mengasyikkan di bangsal rawat itu adalah menunggu kedatangannya, selain menatap langit-langit, tertidur karena efek obat, dan menghitung detik.

Tak banyak yang kalian bicarakan dalam jam jenguk itu. Lebih tepatnya, nyaris tidak ada yang terlontar dari mulutmu maupun darinya. Ia akan datang, memberi salam—yang kamu jawab dengan senyum penuh, mengecek infusmu berjalan lancar, menaruh suplai buah-buahan dan makanan sehat lainnya ke dalam kulkas, lalu mengupaskanmu apel dalam sunyi.

Ia tidak pernah menatapmu.

Kamu nyaris menjerit dalam frustasi.

Sesekali kamu mengajaknya bicara, menanyakan keadaan markas dan keadaan personil militer lainnya. Jawabannya tak lebih dari satu kalimat pendek. Panjang, kalau perlu. Namun bukan kalimat panjang yang perlu diucapkan dengan memfokuskan pandangan pada lawan bicara.

Kamu sampai pada limitmu.

"Tatap aku," perintahmu. Ia tidak merespon. "Tatap aku, Riza."

Napas wanita itu tersentak, mendengar kamu memanggil namanya. Nama depannya. Bukan dengan nama belakang. Bukan pula dengan embel-embel hierarki formal yang harusnya masih tetap kalian jalani. Simpel saja. Namun kamu tidak mendengarnya menjawab.

"Demi Tuhan, Riza, ada apa?" Kamu bingung. Sangat bingung. "Jangan menganggap seakan aku tidak ada." Seakan belum cukup, kamu menambahkan. "Kamu bisa beranggapan demikian beberapa bulan lagi. Untuk sekarang, aku masih ada, aku hidup. Aku berada di hadapanmu. Jadi jangan perlakukan aku seakan aku sudah mati. Tataplah aku."

Ia menghentikan kegiatannya dalam sekejap, dan serta merta menatapmu. Arah pandangan itu berayun dari mata kirimu yang tertutup dengan kain hitam ke wajahmu sepenuhnya. Kamu nyaris tidak percaya betapa ada manusia yang dapat memperlihatkan ekspresi yang begitu nanar, terlebih lagi karena perkataanmu. "Aku sadar anda berada sepenuhnya di hadapanku, Sir."

Kamu ingin bertanya, lantas mengapa seakan menatap dirimu merupakan hal yang begitu menyakitkan. Kamu bukan racun.

Tapi kamu takut. Kamu takut karena dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam, kamu sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Alasannya sama dengan alasan mengapa kamu tidak berani untuk mencairkan segala kebekuan ini. Kamu ragu akan masa depan, jika kalian melangkah lebih jauh dari ini. Kamu takut untuk lebih menyakitinya. Sudah cukup.

"Kita…" Kamu mendengar dirimu sendiri mengucap, bahkan sebelum otakmu mengizinkan. "Aku…" _Tidak tahu harus bagaimana._ "Kamu tidak harus melakukan ini, kau tahu? Mengunjungiku. Menjagaku. Tidak sedikitpun ada kewajibanmu untuk semua ini. Kalau ini memang begitu menyiksamu…" _Berhenti. Berhenti!_ "…Hentikan saja rutinitas ini."

Ia seperti baru saja menerima tamparan keras. Mulutnya terbuka, menyiapkan segala macam pembelaan yang rasional. Namun tidak ada lagi yang rasional, selain karena 'rasa'. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak akan memberitahumu hal itu. Baginya itu adalah hal yang terlarang. Sangat terlarang. Dan tidakkah dirimu juga beranggapan demikian?

Kalian berdua berada dalam ketakutan yang tidak logis. Sebuah paranoid.

Namun wanita itu akhirnya hanya menjawabmu dengan gelengan kepala yang singkat, tidak menggubris ucapanmu tadi.

Kembali ia merengkuh tanganmu ketika rasa sakit mendadak mulai membungkusmu. Dan sosok pirang bermata hazel itu pula lah yang terakhir tercetak di memorimu sebelum kamu kembali tertidur karena obat. Sosok itu, hati kecilmu menjerit, adalah orang yang ingin kamu habiskan waktu bersama sepanjang sisa hidup, sebelum kematian menjemputmu.

---

Kamu terputus dari dunia luar. Entah sudah berapa hari tanggal melompat semenjak kamu meringkuk dalam gedung perawatan ini. Puluhan kali kamu menggigil dalam rasa sakit. Dan penjaga kewarasanmu setiap kali iblis itu mendera adalah rengkuhannya.

Sesekali dalam kesadaranmu yang hilang-timbul dan buram, kamu dapat melihat ia menangis. Kamu ingin memohon padanya untuk tidak membuang air mata demi dirimu. Kamu tidak pantas mendapatkannya. Sayangnya, ketika terbangun, kamu akan menemukan sosoknya dalam ekspresi normalnya. Teguh, kokoh, dan… jauh.

Begitulah kamu seterusnya, seterusnya, dan seterusnya.

Kamu ingin maut cepat-cepat merangkulmu. Karena dengan begitu semua rasa sakitmu akan hilang. Fisik maupun mental. Kamu merasa sudah berada di ujung kegilaan.

Kondisimu semakin buruk, dengan grafik gradasi yang begitu tajam.

"Penyakitmu," kata dokter baya berjas putih necis yang menanganimu suatu hari, "memang masih misterius. Kami tidak menjamin dapat menyembuhkannya dengan cara yang konvensional, Tuan Mustang. Belum ada obat yang dapat meringkusnya. Namun saya tidak mengharapkan anda untuk menyerah sekarang."

Kamu tersenyum pahit, "Saya tidak berpikir untuk menyerah di tengah jalan, Dok." Walau kamu tidak mampu memastikan seberapa banyak sisa persediaan bahan bakarmu untuk tetap menggulirkan roda hidup. Setahumu, persediaannya sudah sangat kritis.

Dokter itu menghela napas, melepas stetoskop yang menggantung di lehernya, dan duduk di tepi ranjangmu. "Tidak menyerah di sini ada dua. Pertama, dengan penyakitmu. Kedua, dengan gadismu itu. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mencampuri urusan kalian, dasar anak muda. Tapi ini sudah agak keterlaluan."

Kamu menautkan alismu, seketika mencium kemana arah pembicaraan ini. "Maksud dokter?"

"Bahkan aku yang sudah tua renta ini pun dapat melihat kalian sedang menahan sesuatu. Lebih jelas lagi, sebenarnya dia sedang menunggumu," ia melihat ekspresi terkejutmu. Ia tertawa. "Aku juga pernah jadi pemuda, tahu. Nak, takut akan masa depan itu hal yang amat bodoh. Toh hidup ini hanya sekali. Dan untuk kasusmu," suaranya melembut, seperti ayah yang sedang memberitahu anaknya tentang esensi hidup yang paling krusial, "lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Lalu membiarkan dia hidup dengan mengenangku sebagai suami yang meninggalkannya sepanjang sisa hayatnya? Heh…" Kamu terkekeh, mual. Kamu tidak akan sanggup melihat dirinya dalam keadaan demikian.

"Bukannya begitu lebih baik?" ujar dokter itu seraya bangkit dari duduknya. "Ia akan mengenangmu dalam bingkai kenangan yang manis, dimana kalian telah menghabiskan waktu bahagia bersama daripada dalam duka dan penyesalan. Ayolah, kalau tidak kamu lakukan dengan cepat, bisa-bisa jadi arwah penasaran nanti."

Kini giliranmu yang seakan tertampar dengan realita. Ucapan dokter itu bergelung dalam kepalamu sampai beberapa malam.

---

Selama ini ia telah berjalan di belakangmu, tidak, di sampingmu. Kamu mempercayai segala hal padanya, seperti ia mempercayaimu. Dunia dan mimpi kalian adalah satu. Ia lah yang mengulurkan tangannya padamu setiap kamu terperosok ke dalam lubang kegelapan. Cahayamu.

Kesetiaan kalian terancam ketika ia sebegitu merasa bersalahnya setelah tanpa sengaja ia melukaimu beberapa tahun lalu. Padahal, demi Tuhan, kamu tidak peduli, bahkan bila harus kehilangan kedua matamu di tangannya. Yang kamu butuhkan hanya keberadaannya, namun ia menjauh karena merasa bersalah. Kamu tidak sempat menahannya dan baru tersadar ketika jurang itu sudah kian lebar. Ia terlepas dari genggamanmu.

Penyakitmu telah menjembatani jurang itu.

Sekarang kamu telah menyadari kekeliruan masa lalu, begitu pula dia; yang kurang hanyalah keberanian.

Kamu tidak mau mengulang kesalahan lampau.

Sepenuh hati kamu mencintainya, dan apapun yang terjadi nanti, kamu ingin bersama dengannya sampai hari akhir tiba.

---

"Menikahlah denganku, Riza."

"…Ya."

Tidak ada keraguan di antara kamu dan dia.

---

Pernikahanmu dilangsungkan pada musim gugur. Pengantinmu begitu cantik, laksana bidadari bergaun putih, membuat napasmu terhenti sejenak ketika melihat ia berjalan di lorong tengah menuju altar dengan senyum malu-malu. Ketika mengucapkan sumpah, kamu menatap mata hazelnya yang begitu menaruh keyakinan pada dirimu, dan kamu pun tahu bahwa masa lalu telah terkubur rapat-rapat.

Tidak akan ada penyesalan pada hari esok.

---

Semenjak hari itu, kondisimu mengalami kemajuan. Atau setidaknya, stagnan.

Hidupmu dengannya begitu berwarna. Kamu terperangah dengan ritual bangun tidurnya: menarik selimut sampai menutup kepala selama lima menit sampai akhirnya membuka mata sepenuhnya. Kamu menikmati sebagian novel picisan miliknya—walau kamu tidak akan mengakuinya sampai mati—diam-diam. Kamu mendapati bahwa ia tidak menyukai dudukan kloset yang tidak diangkat kembali dan tutup pasta gigi yang dibiarkan terbuka. Dan banyak lagi, bahkan kepribadiannya, yang selama ini belum sempat dibukanya selama mereka menjadi superior dan subordinat.

Kalian membuat kue—yang akhirnya menjadi ajang menempelkan krim di wajah pasanganmu, mengecat putih pagar rumah barumu—kalian kelelahan dan esoknya memutuskan untuk menyewa jasa tukang kebun, membawa Black Hayate jalan sore—berakhir dengan terduduk di ayunan bawah pohon depan rumah, ia khawatir kamu terlalu lelah untuk berjalan jauh, dan membuka pintu untuk Elric bersaudara dan sahabat mereka Winry, juga si kecil Elycia untuk menginap di rumah kalian setiap akhir minggu.

Kamu menikmati setiap detiknya kehidupan barumu, seperti anak kecil yang sedang membuka satu demi satu halaman sebuah buku cerita dengan penuh antusias.

Walau kadang kenikmatan itu terganggu dengan sedikit argumen di sana-sini—tapi apalah indahnya masa-masa itu jika melulu diwarnai dengan madu dan bunga, lagipula bukankah adu argumen itu yang membuat kalian menerima keberadaan masing-masing dulunya?—dan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi, ketika kamu mengalami _relapse._

Isterimu dengan sangat setia mendampingi ketika kamu harus kehilangan kesadaran sampai beberapa hari. Setiap terpejam mata dan terbangun, ia selalu berada di sampingmu. Tidak pernah luput ia mengganti kain kompresmu, juga mengganti kebutuhan infusmu ketika kalian memutuskan untuk menjalani perawatan di rumah. Ia mengelap semua ceceran muntahan darahmu tanpa berkomentar panjang.

Kamu merasa tidak pantas mendapatkan wanita sebaik dirinya.

Pada salah satu masa pemulihan setelah _relapse _itulah kamu mendapati dirimu sedang menatap langit-langit tanpa bisa memejamkan mata. Saat itu tengah malam, sinar bulan purnama membayangi jendelamu. Istrimu bernafas lembut dalam tidurnya. Salah satu tangannya melintang di atas dadamu, seakan ingin menjagamu dari segala hal yang akan menyakitimu. Kamu menghirup aroma shampo lavendernya.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu kembali berseliweran, menumpang lewat tanpa izin.

Kamu bertanya dalam hati, dengan siapakah ia akan melewati malam seperti ini _nanti_? Siapa yang akan menemaninya melewati masa gelap itu _nanti_? Siapa yang akan diberikannya pelukan hangat yang melindungi seperti ini?

Saat itu lah kamu kembali mengutuk penyakitmu yang akan membuat hidupmu kian singkat.

Dan saat kamu mengutuk, jawabannya selalu datang tak terbendung seperti guntur di siang bolong.

Kamu ingin meninggalkan sebuah bagian dari dirimu di dunia ini.

Ide yang kamu utarakan padanya esok hari, disambutnya dengan sukacita. Selama ini ia tidak sampai hati untuk memintanya padamu, mengingat kondisimu. Kamu pun menjentik ujung hidungnya dengan lembut, meledeknya bahwa menahan hal yang demikian adalah konyol. Lagipula, katamu dengan nada menggoda, mungkin saja itu dapat membantu untuk meningkatkan kondisimu.

Ia hanya melengos, dan memejamkan mata setelah menempelkan keningmu dengannya untuk merasakan hembusan napas masing-masing.

---

Tidak ada di antara kalian yang berani berharap terlalu tinggi bahwa kamu akan sempat melihat kelahiran anakmu. Nyatanya kamu berhasil. Dan kamu berada dalam kondisi yang sangat prima pula, walau kini kakimu sudah lumpuh. Namun kesadaranmu sangat penuh. Terduduk di kursi roda, kamu mendampingi istrimu melewati proses kelahiran yang lumayan sulit selama dua belas jam.

Ia meremas tanganmu, sangat keras, membuatmu menemaninya menjerit kesakitan berulang kali. Belum lagi mendengar ia memakimu dengan kata-kata yang membuat bulu kudukmu merinding karena menempatkannya dalam situasi demikian. Kamu menenangkannya, menjanjikannya bahwa ini akan menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir—kamu tersenyum pahit sendiri ketika mencerna kembali kata-katamu yang penuh ironi.

Dan ia semakin meremasmu kencang karena mengucapkan hal yang demikian bodoh. Baginya, tidak masalah kalau ini tidak menjadi yang terakhir. Bersamamu, ia rela melalui proses ini sepuluh kali lagi.

Puteramu lahir sesaat sebelum fajar menjelang.

Entah keajaiban apa, namun semua fitur lengkap yang dimiliki bayimu nyaris identik dengan dirimu. Mata, rambut, dan wajahnya, adalah miniaturmu. Seakan ia memang sengaja didesain sedemikian sesempurna ayanya. Doamu telah terdengar.

Kamu dapat menghitung dengan jari kali kamu menangis sepanjang hidupmu. Salah satunya adalah ketika kamu kehilangan sahabatmu, Maes. Yang lainnya adalah ketika kamu menerima puteramu dalam gendonganmu, memotong tali pusatnya, dan menamainya dengan nama sahabatmu tersebut.

Itu adalah detik yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupmu.

---

Dokter memberimu selamat karena kamu berhasil memperpanjang hidupmu, terlepas dari vonis awalnya. Selanjutnya, ia tidak mengatakan apapun, kemungkinan besar karena ia tahu kamu tahu kalau sebenarnya kamu akan tetap mengalami gradasi. Bahkan lebih buruk dari kondisi awal, kamu dapat mengalami _relapse_ dengan tukikan yang sangat tajam, kapan saja.

Kamu tidak menyangkal kalau energimu semakin terkuras setiap harinya, kadang membuatmu hanya ingin merebahkan badan di ranjang. Jika kumat, sepanjang hari kamu menelungkup sembari mencengkeram ujung selimut, berusaha menahan dirimu sendiri supaya tidak mengerang kesakitan atau memohon seseorang supaya menghentikan rasa sakit itu bagaimanapun caranya. Tubuhmu seakan dirobek-robek tanpa ampun. Sedang morfin sudah bukan lagi solusi yang menyehatkan.

Sementara isterimu berusaha mengurangi setitik penderitaan itu dengan mengelus-elus punggungmu, mulutnya mengucap segala kalimat penyabaran yang lembut. Ia sangat tegar. Yang tidak ia perlihatkan padamu adalah air matanya yang menggenang setiap melihatmu dalam kondisi itu.

Pertumbuhan Maes adalah obat mujarab untuk rasa sakitmu. Kamu sering meminta isterimu untuk menengkurapkan dia di atas dadamu, dan dengan senang hati Maes akan meraba wajahmu, menggenangi kausmu dengan air liurnya, membunyikan tawa yang paling bahagia di dunia. Tak lama, kalian akan tertidur, dan isterimu akan cepat-cepat mengeluarkan kamera dari lemari dan sibuk memotret kalian; ayah dan anak yang terlelap.

Kadang, ketika kamu dan bayimu hanya berdua saja, kamu akan memandanginya dengan sangat lama, menebak-nebak seperti apa wajahnya lima sampai sepuluh tahun lagi dan akan menjadi pemuda seperti apa dia.

Mengetahui bahwa kamu tidak akan melihatnya tumbuh dewasa dan ada untuk membimbingnya melewati fase-fase kehidupan membuatmu begitu sedih dan merasa bersalah. Kamu mencoba untuk menebus tahun-tahun yang akan hilang itu dengan menulis surat untuk setiap ulang tahunnya sampai ia berusia tujuh belas tahun.

"Rahasia antara laki-laki," katamu lalu memeletkan lidah ketika isterimu bertanya apa isi tumpukan surat itu sebelum ia membantumu menyimpankannya ke dalam lemari. Isterimu hanya memutar bola matanya, lalu tersenyum lebar. Ia memastikan Maes akan mendapat setiap suratnya di masa depan nanti.

Ketika kamu melihat sarung tangan pyrotex bekas di atas meja samping ranjangmu, kamu hanya bisa berharap dalam hati semoga puteramu dapat mentransfer ilmu dari guru alkemis yang kompeten—tiba-tiba di dalam kepalamu melintas wajah Edward dan Alphonse Elric; ya ampun, asal jangan _kakak_nya—dan semoga puteramu tidak coba-coba melakukan alkemi api secara independen di dalam rumah seperti yang dilakukan dirimu sendiri puluhan tahun silam, yang membuatmu menerima rentetan tepukan di pantat oleh ayahmu sebagai hukuman, sekaligus menuai pujian dari kakak-kakak perempuanmu karena bakat terpendammu yang mengagumkan.

---

Penyakit itu menyerang penglihatanmu.

Kamu kian terbiasa dengan kebutaanmu, bahkan kini kebal terhadap rasa sakit. Seandainya sanggup dan memiliki tenaga untuk melakukannya, kamu ingin menertawakan maut dan menantangnya untuk datang kapan saja sekarang.

Semuanya tentu saja akan lebih mudah, seandainya keluarga dan kolegamu tidak menyiramimu dengan kasih sayang yang begitu besar.

Elric bersaudara, Winry Rockbell, Gracia dan Elycia Hughes, keluarga dari pihakmu maupun dari pihak isterimu, juga semua mantan subordinat dan superiormu, nyaris tidak berhenti mengunjungi rumahmu setiap minggu. Tentu saja tidak setiap saat itu pula kamu dapat ditemui. Kamu lebih sering beristirahat. Sangat lemah, kamu nyaris tidak dapat menimbrungi pembicaraan ketika kalian berkumpul. Terkadang di tengah perbincangan dengan suara pelan itu kamu jatuh terlelap begitu saja, dan isterimu terpaksa harus mengucapkan permisi pada para tamu.

Biasanya mereka lalu membantu menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah dan menemani Maes bermain, sehingga kamu dapat berdua saja dengan isterimu, seperti suatu ketika di malam musim dingin.

Di kamar, isterimu meledekmu yang demikian kurus, ragu apakah dia sudah memberimu makanan bergizi dengan benar, yang kamu jawab dengan tawa samar. Dalam kegelapanmu sendiri, kamu meraba-raba mencari tangannya, seakan tangan itu adalah tempat bergantung hidupmu yang terakhir. Ia akan meringkuk di ranjang bersamamu, sembari menempatkan kepalanya di dadamu, mendengarkan setiap detakan jantungmu.

Ia akan menyebutmu sebagai Fuhrer Tercinta. Kamu hanya meringis geli mengingat impian lamamu, yang kamu harap, akan diwujudkan oleh puteramu. Asal tidak dengan aturan rok mini, aku akan mendukung, ujar isterimu.

Kamu kembali mencium aroma lavender yang begitu khas, membangunkan kembali hatimu yang lelah dan kering dari rongrongan penyakitmu.

"Apa kamu bahagia, Roy?" dalam sunyi isterimu bertanya.

Kamu berpikir, tidakkah dirimu yang seharusnya mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu padanya? Karena setahumu, selama ini, kamulah yang membuat dirinya menangis, dan menangis.

Kamu mencium bibirnya lembut, meringkas semua jawaban yang ia butuhkan. "Aku sangat beruntung. Memilikimu, memiliki Maes. Dan kamu," kamu menyentuh ujung dagunya dengan jemarimu. "Apakah kamu bahagia?"

Ia tersenyum lembut sebelum ia merengkuhmu dan menjawab, "Tidak pernah aku sebahagia ini sebelumnya."

"Tidak ada penyesalan dalam diriku," kamu berbisik. "Tidak ada."

Dan kamu mendengar isterimu terisak tertahan.

---

Sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi puteramu, yang kini berusia tiga tahun, untuk datang dan duduk di atas ranjang bersamamu. Kadang ia membuatkanmu gambar ("Lihat, Papa! Dinosaurus!" sementara kamu hanya bisa mengangguk dan memujinya, penciumanmu meresapi segala aroma krayon yang puteramu gunakan), atau simpel saja menemanimu tidur dengan lengannya mengalungi lehermu dan menyirammu dengan ciuman di pipi yang sudah tidak sanggup lagi kamu balas dengan kuota yang sama.

Suatu hari kamu merasakan kedatangannya yang diiringi dengan cekikikan ringan. Dalam sekejap ia sudah memanjat ranjang dan memelukmu, berbisik, "Papa, kamu tidur?"

Kamu mencium pipinya yang beraroma bedak dan susu, membalas, "Tidak. Apa kabarmu, Maes?"

"Baik, Papa. Ini," tangan-tangan kecilnya membuka satu per satu genggaman jemari tangan kananmu, dan membimbingmu untuk meraba benda yang dibawanya. Sesuatu yang lebar, dan rapuh. Badan kertas segiempat dengan persilangan kayu tipis lembut di tengahnya. Kamu mengenalnya. Itu adalah benda yang kamu mainkan sepanjang masa kecilmu.

"Layang-layang," tebakmu.

"Yap!" Maes membenarkan. "Ed-_niisan_ mengajariku menerbangkannya."

Kamu tersenyum, "Benarkah?"

"Ya. Katanya kalau dibawa terbang sama layang-layang lain, terus layang-layang kita paling terakhir jatuh, keinginan kita bisa terkabul. Aku akan membuatnya terbang paling lama, Papa," jelas Maes penuh semangat, lalu dengan suara yang lebih lembut, "supaya bisa minta Papa cepat sembuh."

Betapa kamu mengharapkan itu bukan sebuah takhayul biasa.

Maes membutuhkan waktu yang tidak singkat untuk membujukmu berhenti menitikkan air mata.

---

Kamu memimpikan kematian yang patriotik. Namun kini kamu sama sekali tidak ingin menukar momen ini. Tidak dengan kematian terhormat di medan tempur. Tidak dengan kematian berstatus fuhrer. Tidak dengan apapun.

Kamu lumpuh, dan buta. Seluruh tubuhmu nyaris tidak berfungsi lagi. Namun kamu dikelilingi dengan orang-orang yang kamu cintai.

Hari itu, Minggu sore yang cerah di musim semi.

Isterimu memangku puteramu di atas ranjang, membacakannya sebuah buku dongeng, sedang sebelah tangan sisanya membelai rambut hitammu dengan lembut. Kamu merasakan kehangatan yang sangat. Suara celoteh dua orang yang paling kamu cintai bagaikan lagu pengantar tidur di telingamu. Aroma lavender yang berbaur dengan aroma bedak bayi menenangkan sarafmu. Kamu nyaris, nyaris dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok mereka berdua di sampingmu.

Riza dengan rambut pirangnya yang tergerai, duduk bersandar pada dua bantal. Maes sibuk menunjuk ilustrasi buku dengan jemarinya yang gempal, menghujani ibunya dengan komentar dan pertanyaan. Mereka saling menukar tawa.

Mereka adalah kebahagiaanmu, yang tidak akan kamu tukar dengan apapun.

Dengan satu pandangan terakhir yang malaikat hadiahkan padamu itu, kamu terlelap ke dalam tidurmu yang paling damai.

---

Kamu memimpikan kematian yang patriotik. Namun caramu melepas napas yang terakhir ini, jauh lebih baik dari semua impian terindahmu tentang kematian.

_Tidak ada penyesalan._

**-00-**


End file.
